Kiera Hogan
| birth_place = Decatur, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mr. Hughes Impact Wrestling | debut = April 2, 2015 | retired = }} Kiera Hogan (September 16, 1994) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015-present) Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment (2015-2017) Kiera made her debut on April 17, 2015 for Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment at AWE Home Grown 2015 in a match won by Dementia D'Rose. At AWE To Be The Man!, Kiera defeated Priscilla Kelly. At AWE Season 2 Premiere, Kiera lost her rematch to Kelly. During the August 18, 2015 edition of AWE, Kiera won a three-way match against Dementia D'Rose and Priscilla Kelly. At AWE Tales Of An Arabian Facebuster Kiera wrestled a four-way match won by Dementia D'Rose against Ashton Starr and Priscilla Kelly. On October 25 at AWE Destination Atlanta, Kiera lost to Ashton Starr. At AWE Follow The White Rabbit 2: There Is No Spoon, Kiera teamed with Edang Coldhard in a tag match won by Ashton Starr & Priscilla Kelly. On October 25 at AWE Destination Atlanta, Kiera was defeated in singles action by Ashton Starr. Kiera finished out her first year in AWE with a tag team rematch against Ashton Starr & Priscilla Kelly on November 28 at AWE Follow The White Rabbit 2: There Is No Spoon, where she and Edang Coldhard were defeated by Starr and Kelly. During June 19, 2016 at the AWE Bobby And Stan's Most Excellent Tag Team Tournament, entering the tag title tournament with Joey Ryan as team Booty Call, in a three-way tag match against Team IOU (Kerry Awful & Nick Iggy) defeat The Sound And The Fury (Joe Black & William Huckaby), but were eliminated in the first round. On August 14 at AWE The Summer Of George III: Heroes Apply Here!, she teamed with Owen Knight to join a #1 Contender Rumble for the AWE Tag Team Championship. At AWE ROAR, she wrestled Su Yung. Hogan finished her second year in AWE at AWE Show Of The Year 3 in a dark match won by Ivelisse. Kiera returned on February 26, 2017 at AWE Season 3: Part 2 where she and Joey Ryan as team Booty Call, defeated B-Team (Aria Blake & Slade Porter) and Priscilla Kelly & Tripp Cassidy in a tag team three-way match. On July 9 at AWE Left Eye Burns The House, Hogan wrestled with Kamilla Kaine and Priscilla Kelly as part of Team PK in a tag match won by Aria Blake, Isla Dawn & Su Yung. At AWE Season 3 Finale, Hogan entered a feud with Isla Dawn, whom defeated her in their first match. Hogan again was defeated by Isla Dawn at AWE ROAR in their rematch. Hogan later lost to Gabby Gilbert at this event. At AWE The Lucky 7, Hogan defeated Florida regular Aria Blake. Kiera finished out 2017 wrestling at AWE Show Of The Year, where she wrestled in a four-way match against Allie Kat, Aria Blake and Su Yung. While away from Impact Wrestling, Kiera returned to AWE on March 11, 2018 at AWE Oh Lort! where she teamed with Chris Mayne, Owen Knight and Sugar Dunkerton in an Anything Goes Eight-Man Elimination tag match, defeating The Hierarchy (Adrian Armour, Blacklist Uno, Slade Porter and Su Yung). SHIMMER Women Athletes 2016) Kiera debuted on November 13 at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 90 in a match won by Melanie Cruise. SHINE Wrestling (2016-2018) On December 16, 2016, Kiera debuted at SHINE 39 where she defeated Lindsay Snow. She returned on July 14, 2017 at SHINE 43, to join a tournament for the SHINE Nova Championship. She eliminated Shotzi Blackheart in the first round to advance to the second round held at SHINE 44 where she defeated Aja Perera to advance to the semifinal. She was eliminated in the semifinal by Priscilla Kelly. On March 10, 2018, Kiera returned at SHINE 49 in a match won by Aerial Monroe. Queens Of Combat (2016-2017) Kiera debuted on September 17, 2016 at QOC 15 where she teamed with Rudy Jordan in a tag match won by Malia Hosaka & Roni Nicole. She returned on February 18, 2017 at QOC 17, teaming with Aja Perera to join a QOC Tag Team Championship tournament but was eliminated by in the first round by Laurel Van Ness & Taeler Hendrix. On that same date, QOC 18 was held, where she wrestled her first QOC singles match against Samantha Heights. On November 26 at QOC Super Show, Kiera teamed with Aja Perera and Savannah Evans in a tag match won by Ivory Robyn, Madi Maxx & Renee Michelle. Impact Wrestling (2017-present) During August 2017, Kiera signed with Impact Wrestling. Her first match was a title match on the January 10, 2018 edition of Impact Wrestling, against Laurel Van Ness for the Knockouts Championship. Unsuccessful in winning the championship, Kiera defeated Van Ness in a non-title match earlier on that same date. On the following night, Laurel Van Ness defeated Kiera in a rematch. During the January 12 Impact Wrestling Tapings, Kiera wrestled a match won by Sienna. During the January 15 Impact Wrestling Tapings she defeated Laurel Van Ness in a singles match and also a tag match teaming with Fallah Bahh against Braxton Sutter & Su Yung. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Face the Music'' (Cradle Neckbreaker) *'Signature moves' *'Nicknames' :*''"The First Lady Of Atlanta"'' :*''"Girl On Fire"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Booty Call with Joey Ryan :*Team PK with Kamilla Kaine & Priscilla Kelly :*Cutie Pie Club with Candy Cartwright & Dementia D'Rose Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #67 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #54 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Alliance 4' **WWA4 Intergender Champion (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:2015 debuts Category:1994 births Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Why We Wrestle alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Reality of Wrestling current roster Category:Viral Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Women of Wrestling alumni